


deck the halls

by duelistkingdom



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, also yugi fully bullies seto into helping him decorate, seto's a grump, yugi's pure sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: seto absolutely does not want to decorate for the holidays. yugi does. they decorate for the holidays.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Rivalshipping
Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thank you to ruby for beta'ing this.

The Kame Game shop was always decorated for the holidays because Yugi liked winter holidays. It was just that simple of a reason. Yugi saw no reason to pretend he didn’t have a soft spot for how Christmas lights looked on the snow-covered store front or that he loved when the hedges were decorated. The frosted windows always looked so nice with those icicle lights up. As per the wish of his mother, the menorah was prominently displayed right behind the counter.

Yugi’s shift ended and immediately he grabbed his bag before heading off to Kaiba’s home. Seto had offered to have Yugi picked up but Yugi liked riding public transportation. It gave him time to think. Granted, this led to overthinking. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when he got there and there were no decorations anywhere to be seen. It wasn’t exactly Kaiba’s style to deck the halls, but it still got a little bit under Yugi’s skin. Not even a wreath? Or even a set of lights? Something, at least. Kaiba had the money to decorate, after all.

Well, Yugi was just going to have to address this. It simply would not stand and Yugi made his way inside with the intention of demanding Kaiba make these halls jolly right this instance. “Kaiba,” he said upon finding Seto in his study, looking just as tired as always. Once again, it was up to Yugi to drag Kaiba away from work. “Did you really not decorate for the winter holidays?”

“Why would I do that,” Seto asked, looking up at Yugi with bafflement. “I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas.”

“I don’t,” Yugi said, willing to give Seto that. “But Mokuba does. This house looks like Scrooge lives here.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

Yugi rolled his eyes before moving to yank Seto out of his chair. “C’mon,” he said, a light teasing grin on his face. “Let’s go decorate.”

“Yugi, I have work,” Seto protested. “I can’t just drop everything because you want to decorate the house.”

Drastic times, Yugi thought before pulling out the pout that he knew Seto couldn’t resist. “But it would make me so happy if you helped me decorate the house.”

As expected, Seto instantly faltered and sighed. “Fine.”

Also as expected, Seto complained most of the time spent decorating. It took too long to untangle the lights that had apparently been hidden away in the attic for years now. Putting up a real Christmas tree took too much effort. It was cold outside. The list went on about complaints that Yugi heard and each of them went ignored. Yugi knew Seto was only complaining in an attempt to get Yugi to let him go back to work instead of helping and Yugi was not having it. Besides, it was actually kind of nice to have Seto working with him for a couple of hours. He also discovered rather quickly that giving Seto a kiss occasionally helped to minimize the complaints.

“We’re almost done,” Yugi said as Mokuba helped him locate the box of ornaments. As expected, Mokuba was fairly excited to see the mansion decorated for Christmas and noted that it had been some time since Seto had actually decorated. It didn’t surprise Yugi but now he had another reason to near bully Seto into helping him decorate next year. “The house looks like someone actually lives here now!”

“It looked like that before,” Seto grumbled as he wrapped the tree up in Christmas lights despite complaining earlier that this was an obvious fire hazard. “I don’t know why you insisted that the house be decorated for a holiday you don’t even celebrate.”

“You can’t tell me that Mokuba doesn’t like it when the house is decorated,” Yugi said as he half jumped to place an ornament on the tree. “Why don’t you decorate?”

“This coming from the man who doesn’t celebrate Christmas,” Kaiba said rather shortly, reaching over Yugi to put an ornament higher than where Yugi could reach. “Or can reach the highest point of the tree.”

“Not all of us can be giants, Kaiba,” Yugi said, rather sourly. Of course, this wasn’t the first time today that Seto had retaliated with jokes about Yugi’s height. It was, after all, rather low hanging fruit as it were. “No, you cannot leave. Who’s going to put the star on top of the tree if I’m left alone to do it?”

Seto sighed. “Fine,” he said and for the next few minutes, they decorated the tree in silence. A couple of times, Yugi could’ve sworn he saw Seto smiling but Seto denied it every single time. At one point, Mokuba had wandered in to put a few ornaments on the tree himself before getting bored and leaving again. Seto complained that Yugi didn’t make Mokuba stay and Yugi pointed out that he had very little control over Mokuba as it was. Eventually, the tree was finished and Seto complained that it felt like it had taken forever to decorate the house.

Yugi ignored him in favor of admiring their handiwork. The tree was twinkling and Yugi couldn’t help but smile at how nice it looked. Sure, he didn’t celebrate Christmas but at least it looked nice. “I think Mokuba would like it,” Yugi said, admiring their handiwork as he leaned in to Seto. “Plus you can put Mokuba’s gifts under the tree.”

Seto nodded and for once, he seemed just a little bit softer than usual. “Are you going to drag me into doing this next year?”

Yugi laughed and shook his head. Seto was still Seto and as per usual, Yugi knew not to take any of Seto’s seemingly harsh words at face value. “Of course. Though next year I’m thinking of dragging Mokuba into it as well,” Yugi said and from the light smile on Seto’s face, Yugi just knew that Seto was actually okay with a new holiday tradition.


End file.
